


Zutto tsudzuiteiku to shinjiteita kon sutorii

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Break Up, Character Death, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Murder, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Possiamo provare a stare insieme... tu che ne pensi?”Era stata una dichiarazione poco convincente, e Yamada l’aveva sempre saputo.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke





	Zutto tsudzuiteiku to shinjiteita kon sutorii

**_ \- Zutto tsuzuiteiku to shinjiteita kono sutoorii - _ **

_“Possiamo provare a stare insieme... tu che ne pensi?”_

Era stata una dichiarazione poco convincente, e Yamada l’aveva sempre saputo.

Così come aveva sempre saputo che cosa significasse quello sguardo dubbioso sul volto di Chinen nel sentire le sue parole.

Eppure poi aveva accettato, e lui per un po’ di tempo aveva dimenticato di aver visto quei dubbi in lui.

Si era goduto quella relazione, per quanto aveva potuto.

Si era beato del diritto di stargli accanto, senza pensare a quanto illusorio fosse in realtà il loro rapporto.

Cercava di convincersi che l’altro potesse amarlo. Che ci stesse provando, almeno.

Ma non ci riusciva, e Yuri in tal senso non lo aiutava minimamente.

Lo vedeva girare per casa con aria spesso e volentieri annoiata, lo vedeva lanciargli sguardi di superiorità ogni qualvolta lui proponesse di fare qualcosa insieme.

Yamada lo amava, e insieme a quell’amore era stato capace di sviluppare una vena di odio per quel Chinen che gli stava accanto senza un’apparente buona ragione.

Aveva passato decine di notti insonni, guardandolo dormire, cercando di cullarsi con il respiro leggero del più piccolo, ma senza mai riuscire a riposare davvero, senza lasciarsi prendere dal panico per quella situazione.

Si chiedeva perché stesse ancora nel suo letto, e perché lui glielo permettesse.

Di tanto in tanto gli veniva voglia di sfiorargli il volto mentre dormiva, di accarezzarlo, di dirgli che lo amava.

Avrebbe preferito di gran lunga farlo in quei momenti, ma puntualmente rinunciava.

Non voleva che si svegliasse, che tornasse a fissarlo come se la sua sola presenza lo infastidisse, che lo scostasse via.

Preferiva rimanere a guardare, Yamada, rimanere a guardare e permanere nella sua illusione che le cose fra loro andassero bene, che Chinen lo amasse, che insieme potessero essere felici.

E poco importava che ogni mattino il più piccolo fosse in grado di infrangere quell’illusione.

Si accontentava di quel poco che riusciva a rubargli quando dormiva e se lo faceva bastare, mettendo da parte la sensazione di disagio che provava in quella situazione, in quella casa, come se fra quelle quattro mura loro fossero due coinquilini che, per puro caso, si trovavano a condividere lo stesso letto.

Facevano sesso, e Ryosuke cercava di fare tesoro di ognuno di quegli attimi in cui lo sentiva così vicino, ogni attimo in cui gli sembrava che fosse veramente suo.

E anche lì tentava disperatamente di ignorare gli sguardi dell’altro, quelle espressioni perennemente corrucciate, poco coinvolte, prive di un reale trasporto.

Yamada chiudeva gli occhi, si muoveva dentro di lui e dava un significato a quelle notti; che poi quel significato fosse reale, non poteva nemmeno pretenderlo.

In questo modo, si limitava ad andare avanti.

Non chiedeva mai niente a Chinen, perché così non sarebbe mai stato deluso dai suoi rifiuti.

Non pretendeva che lui mostrasse qualche gesto d’affetto, così trovava sollievo anche nelle piccole cose, in quei piccoli gesti che ogni tanto il più piccolo si ritrovava a fare senza nemmeno pensarci.

Un bacio, una carezza, un sorriso... era tutto quello che Yamada desiderasse, perché anche se erano poco, allo stesso tempo erano tutto.

Sarebbe stato capace di sopportare anche in eterno se il suo premio fosse stato averlo accanto, e poco importava dei suoi sentimenti, di come venivano calpestati.

Tutto quello che avrebbe voluto, era che anche Chinen fosse capace di continuare per sempre con quella menzogna.

*******

_Ti devo parlare. Ci vediamo a casa._

Quella mail di Chinen lo aveva innervosito.

Non gli era piaciuta.

Yuri non era tipo da mail. Di solito lo chiamava, e il fatto che avesse scelto di non farlo lo preoccupava più del tono stesso della mail.

Aveva cercato di non pensare a quello che potessero voler dire.

Non voleva vagliare le opzioni peggiori.

Aveva cercato di fare qualcosa che gli evitasse di soffermarsi su pensieri troppo dolorosi per essere affrontati, e alla fine si era messo sul divano a guardare la televisione, senza riuscire realmente a concentrarsi sulle immagini che passavano sullo schermo.

Quando aveva sentito la porta aprirsi, aveva fatto un salto.

Si era diretto verso l’ingresso, fronteggiando il più piccolo con aria seria.

“Ciao Chii” aveva mormorato, avvicinandosi a lui e mettendogli una mano intorno ai fianchi, attirandolo a sé per posargli un bacio sulle labbra.

L’altro non oppose resistenza ma nemmeno ricambiò.

Si lasciò baciare, come sempre si lasciava baciare. Yamada si separò velocemente, tornando a fissarlo con ansia.

“Com’è andata l’intervista?” gli chiese, fingendo indifferenza.

Chinen lo guardò per qualche secondo negli occhi, per poi sospirare.

“Ryosuke, sediamoci per favore” gli disse, il tono di voce che esprimeva stanchezza.

Il più grande lo seguì in soggiorno, rimanendo in piedi mentre lui andava a sedersi sul divano.

“Vuoi venire qui, per favore?” si sentì chiedere, un tono di voce al quale non era abituato e che lo fece insospettire più che tutto il resto.

Era pacato. Quasi dolce, avrebbe detto.

Si sentì patetico, perché odiava farsi trattare come se avesse bisogno di compassione.

“Preferisco rimanere in piedi, grazie” mormorò, mordendosi un labbro ed incrociando le braccia sul petto, in attesa.

Chinen alzò un sopracciglio, ma poi sospirò, come se si fosse deciso a non insistere.

“Ryosuke...” iniziò, con espressione grave in viso, e Yamada amò il modo in cui il suo nome veniva pronunciato. “Per quanto tempo abbiamo intenzione di andare avanti in questo modo?” gli chiese, senza mai smettere di guardarlo.

Il più grande sbarrò gli occhi, poi fece un sorriso forzato.

“In questo modo? Che cosa vuoi dire, Yuri?” disse, fingendo di non capirlo.

L’altro sospirò, vicino all’esasperazione.

“Lo sai perfettamente che cosa voglio dire, Ryo, non fingere di non capire. Lo sai che io e te andiamo avanti... per inerzia. Lo sai che non siamo davvero una coppia, lo sai che non proviamo lo stesso l’uno per l’altro. Sai perfettamente che...” si morse un labbro, ma poi continuò, sempre più deciso. “Sai che non ti amo come mi ami tu, come tu vorresti essere amato. Quindi perché dovremmo continuare a prenderci in giro? Io ci ho provato, ma non ha senso continuare ad oltranza con qualcosa che non ci porterà mai da nessuna parte, non credi?” concluse, gli occhi tenuti bassi e un certo disagio in viso.

Yamada rimase fermo a guardarlo, con espressione quasi disgustata.

Gli andò vicino, si chinò su di lui mettendogli una mano sulla spalla e spingendolo contro lo schienale del divano.

Si sentiva vicino a perdere la calma, e per quanto cominciasse ad essere spaventato dalla rabbia che gli stava montando in corpo, non riuscì a controllarsi.

“Ci hai provato, Yuri?” sibilò. “Quando ci hai provato? Quando hai mai cercato almeno di fingere che io per te contassi qualcosa?” respirò a fondo, cercando di calmarsi senza successo. Quando riprese a parlare, il suo tono era ancora più avvelenato. “Ci hai provato quando eravamo insieme e tu a malapena mi rivolgevi la parola? Ci hai provato quando proponevo di fare qualcosa insieme e tu rifiutavi sempre? Ci hai provato quando facevamo sesso e tu chiudevi gli occhi fingendo di essere da un’altra parte, con qualcun altro?” si morse un labbro, stringendo maggiormente la spalla dell’altro. “Ci hai provato quando ti dicevo che ti amavo e tu mi guardavi come se davanti a te non ci fosse niente?” mormorò, sentendosi vicino alle lacrime.

Si rialzò con uno scatto repentino, portandosi le mani alle tempie e cominciando a muoverle in cerchio, come se così facendo potesse mettere un ordine nei pensieri che gli attraversavano la mente.

Lo guardò di sottecchi: il più piccolo era rimasto immobile sul divano, stringendo le mani sulle proprie ginocchia, un’espressione grave in volto.

Lo disgustava il modo in cui, nonostante quello che gli aveva appena detto, non riusciva a non pensare a quanto in effetti lo amasse.

A quanto anche solo il pensiero di perderlo sembrasse lacerarlo, a come non fosse in grado di lasciarlo andare.

“Ho bisogno di bere” sussurrò poi con voce roca, dirigendosi verso la cucina con passo malfermo.

Aprì il rubinetto, lasciando scorrere l’acqua e afferrando un bicchiere.

Bevve, e per qualche ragione trovò disgustoso il sapore di quell’acqua.

Trovava disgustoso quello che stava accadendo, trovava disgustoso Chinen, trovava disgustoso se stesso.

Aveva imparato a convivere con quell’amore da troppo tempo, ed era stato convinto che avendo Yuri accanto le cose potessero migliorare, sebbene fosse sempre stato conscio del fatto che l’altro non avrebbe mai imparato ad amarlo.

Ora che stava perdendo qualcosa che forse non aveva nemmeno mai avuto, si sentiva peggio che mai.

Sentiva di non riuscire a farcela, di non poter sopportare il tornare in quella casa e trovarla vuota, di andare a letto da solo, di risvegliarsi e non trovarlo accanto a sé.

Di non potersi più beare di quell’illusione, di poter fingere che quello che loro condividevano fosse amore, come aveva sempre fatto.

Senza Yuri, sarebbe scivolato nuovamente in quello stato di perenne indecisione, di solitudine, senza niente che lo aiutasse a fingere che tutto andava bene.

Aveva bisogno di lui come dell’aria.

Non poteva lasciarlo andare senza lottare, non poteva cedere all’evidenza che lui gli aveva appena posto davanti.

Non era del suo amore che Ryosuke necessitava, ma di lui stesso, per alimentare quel fuoco che bruciava senza sosta dentro di lui.

Bevve un altro sorso di quell’acqua, sentendola improvvisamente più pulita.

Lo sguardo gli cadde, quasi per caso, sul cassetto delle posate. Lo aprì, rimanendo in contemplazione per qualche secondo.

Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di costringere se stesso a richiudere quel cassetto, cercando di convincersi del fatto che ci dovesse essere un’altra soluzione.

Cercando di dire a se stesso che tutto quello era una follia.

E lo sapeva; sapeva di essere troppo vicino al limite della pazzia, ma non gli importava.

Prese un coltello, il più affilato che avevano, e richiuse il cassetto.

Sentendo dei passi alle proprie spalle, fu svelto nel voltarsi e nasconderlo dietro la schiena.

Guardò Chinen, fermo sulla soglia della porta, che lo fissava con aria neutra.

“Hai perso parecchio tempo... mi sono preoccupato” fu la sua spiegazione, mentre scrollava le spalle.

Yamada gli si avvicinò lentamente.

“Che cosa vuoi che faccia, Chii?” gli chiese, in un mormorio a malapena udibile.

Sapeva di essere sull’orlo del baratro.

Sapeva che dipendeva tutto dalla risposta del più piccolo, sapeva che in base ad essa sarebbe caduto o sarebbe rimasto in piedi.

Sentì la lama del coltello premergli contro la schiena, e fece di tutto perché l’altro non si accorgesse di nulla, mentre continuava ad andargli incontro.

“Voglio che mi lasci andare, Ryosuke” rispose, e Yamada sentì qualcosa spezzarsi dentro di sé a quelle parole.

Ebbe voglia di piangere.

Di urlare, di disperarsi, di implorare.

Di dargli in pasto la sua dignità e tutto quello che aveva, perché sentiva che senza di lui niente avrebbe più avuto un senso.

Ma non lo fece.

Perché non aveva dignità residua, non aveva più fiato né lacrime.

Chinen si era preso tutto di lui, e ora lo stava abbandonando.

Yamada avrebbe voluto fermarsi.

Avrebbe voluto essere forte abbastanza da lasciarlo scivolare via.

Era a pochi centimetri di distanza da lui, ed era certo che nei suoi occhi si potesse leggere chiaramente la ragione che se ne andava.

Scorse un fremito sul volto di Chinen quando vide il coltello, ma non ebbe il tempo di dire niente.

Ryosuke affondò la lama nel corpo di Yuri.

Gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle, stringendolo a sé mentre con l’altra mano teneva il coltello fermo, mentre sentiva la vita abbandonarlo, mentre cominciava a lottare contro il peso del suo corpo che si accasciava a terra.

Si chinò insieme a lui, lasciandolo sdraiarsi e stendendosi accanto a lui, la testa sul suo petto.

Estrasse lentamente la lama, lasciando scorrere liberamente il sangue, guardando con attenzione mentre la macchia sulla maglietta di Chinen si espandeva.

Si strinse a lui, chiudendo gli occhi, cercando di ignorare l’odore del suo sangue, cercando di fingere di percepire ancora il battito del cuore nel suo petto.

Cercando di fingere che fosse ancora vivo, di non averlo appena ucciso.

Era bravo a fingere, Yamada.

Era bravo a prendersi in giro, l’aveva fatto per anni.

Aveva finto che Yuri potesse provare qualcosa per lui, aveva finto di essere amato, aveva finto di essere felice.

E ora che il più piccolo non era in grado di smentirlo, la sua recita sarebbe potuta andare avanti in eterno.

Strinse forte gli occhi, spostando il viso nell’incavo del collo di Chinen e cercando di permeare la sua mente di quell’odore, certo che non sarebbe più stato in grado di dimenticarlo.

Non si era mai sentito così felice nello stargli accanto, sapendo che i suoi occhi non si sarebbero più aperti e non l’avrebbero più guardato come se fosse niente.

Sarebbe stato libero di sentirsi amato, di raccontare a se stesso quella bugia finché non ci avrebbe davvero creduto.

“Che bell’inganno sei, anima mia” mormorò a se stesso, aprendo lentamente gli occhi e fissando il volto di Chinen.

Sembrava che dormisse. La sua espressione era finalmente rilassata, distesa.

Felice.

Felice, come con lui non lo era mai stato. E ora invece i suoi lineamenti non erano tesi, e si sentì in diritto di essere felice insieme a lui.

Chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, sentendosi improvvisamente stanco.

Si strinse al corpo del ragazzo che amava, finalmente sereno.

Non sarebbe mai stato in grado di lasciarlo andare.


End file.
